


Let's get drunk!

by AlyChan



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyChan/pseuds/AlyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gli ultimi strascichi del p0rnfest sono in me(?), insomma ho la crisi da abbandono e necessito di scrivere altre p0rnate .w.<br/>Prendo spunto da un prompt di Selis che recitava all'incirca "Kìli non regge l'alcool" ovviamente la vittima designata è Fìli <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's get drunk!

Se c'è una persona che non regge l'alcool, quella è Kìli.  
Non scherzo quando dico che mio fratello da ubriaco perde quei pochi freni inibitori che ha e, credetemi, sono sempre io a pagarne le conseguenze.  
Il fatto è che Kìli passato un certo dosaggio alcolico diventa una belva assetata di sesso, non che l'essere più maliziosamente perverso di tutto il creato, Durin solo sa quanto possa essere provocante ed eccitante, o meglio, Durin e il sottoscritto.

Stiamo finalmente rincasando dalla locanda, per nostra fortuna Thorin sarà fuori casa per qualche giorno e si risparmierà la vista di mio fratello ubriaco perso e nella classica fase da "ciocca allegra", mentre urla e ride sguaiatamente -sa lui poi per cosa- mentre varchiamo la soglia della nostra abitazione.  
Lo supplico di tacere o sveglierà tutto il vicinato, manco mi sta a sentire, continua i suoi discorsi sconnessi e arranca verso le scale, decido che è il caso di aiutarlo o ora come ora sarebbe in grado di spaccarsi l'osso del collo cadendo dal primo gradino.  
"Kìli sveglierai tutto il vicinato se continui così!" lo ripeto, cerco di convincerlo ad abbassare il tono, ma quello che ricevo in risposta è un tremendamente ambiguo "Non ancora, aspetta e vedrai!" biascicato in un poco convincente sussurro.  
Decido di non dar peso a quelle parole disconnesse, è la sbronza a parlare, chissà poi cosa intendeva veramente. Si appoggia mollemente alla mia spalla e si lascia trascinare in camera.  
Sto per adagiare Kìli sul suo letto quando questo si gira fulmineo spingendoci me e bloccandomi sotto il suo peso, sedendosi sul mio bacino.  
"Ma che fai!?" cerco di sembrare stupito, manco a dirlo che me l'aspettavo, o forse stavo proprio aspettando quella mossa? Mah… in ogni caso eccomi qui, nuovamente alla mercè di Kìli con più alcool che sangue in corpo.  
"Ho detto che avrei svegliato i vicini…" Sorride, poggiando entrambe le mani sul mio addome.  
"Ti avevo intimato di non farlo…" Rettifico, poco convinto in effetti…  
"Non era una sfida?" Eccolo li: il sorriso malizioso che premette a ben altro.  
Taccio, chiunque sa che discutere con un ubriaco è palesemente inutile, se poi il suddetto ubriaco sta seduto sul tuo bacino con il chiaro intento di continuare a farlo ma senza vestiti…  
"Bene…" e ho ceduto a quegli occhi castani e a quel sorriso sensuale per l'ennesima volta.

Si avventa su di me, mi bacia, mi morde, mi lecca e mi spoglia: da capogiro, come se tutto l'alcool che ha in corpo si riversasse in me mediante quei contatti, ubriacandomi.  
Ormai siamo entrambi nudi ed ovviamente eccitati, si struscia su di me, fa scontrare le nostre erezioni in un piacevole attrito, muove quel bacino con una sensualità tale che mi chiedo se sia veramente ubriaco, o questo è tutto un gioco che inscena ogni volta per portarmi a letto. Ritorna a baciarmi con foga, con irruenza, usa i denti e mi morde il labbro inferiore, mi sfugge un gemito, sorride e mi maledico perché non riesco a non arrossire davanti a quei sorrisi che traspaiono un "Sei mio", perchè dannazione: è vero.  
Si alza, ammira probabilmente il suo operato e in tutta onestà non voglio immaginarmi in questo momento, perchè mentalmente non voglio dargliela vinta: ha già il mio corpo che glielo urla a gran voce. Porta una mano dietro alla schiena, scende fino ad afferrare il mio sesso eretto e lo fa aderire alle sue natiche, lo preme e vi si struscia muovendo i fianchi, lo so che sta ancora giocando quindi lo lascio fare.  
Potrei agire, potrei fare qualcosa, potrei prenderlo ora, ma non è così che funziona: il gioco è un altro ed è Kìli a dirigerlo ogni stramaledetta volta.  
Stacca la mano, ma continua a muovere il bacino e a creare del piacevole attrito sul mio sesso, come da programma porta due dita alla bocca ed inizia a giocarci, le lecca, sale con la lingua e se le ficca in bocca per poi allontanarle nuovamente, per poi riprendere tutto da capo. E' una tortura mentale che sa avere pieno effetto su di me, cerco di muovere a mia volta il bacino ma una mano, posata con decisione sul mio stomaco, mi intima tacitamente di non farlo, di stare alle regole e lasciarlo proseguire.  
Una volta umettate a dovere quelle due dannatissime dita le allontana dalla bocca, sorride nuovamente leccandosi le labbra e fa sparire ancora la mano dietro la schiena, questa volta ignorando la mia erezione e penetrandosi da solo direttamente con due dita, lo so perchè ha uno sguardo talmente soddisfatto che non potrebbe essere altrimenti.  
Butta la testa all'indietro e geme ad alta voce, continuando probabilmente con la tortura mentale e fisica a cui mi sta sottoponendo da dieci minuti buoni, e se i miei calcoli sono esatti ho già scontato a sufficienza questa condanna.  
"Ahh… Fìli…" sussurra quasi come se non fossi li, come se quella situazione fosse il frutto di una sua fantasia. Allontana le dita e porta entrambe le mani sul mio addome "Fìli… Fìli…" una supplica, un consenso ad agire, non me lo faccio certo ripetere due volte.  
Lo afferro per i fianchi e muovo il bacino verso il suo orifizio, lo penetro con una facilità tale da cogliermi quasi impreparato, da subito il calore del suo corpo mi avvolge e mi fa letteralmente impazzire. Inizia a muoversi, fa leva sulle ginocchia e con le mani sale e preme sui miei pettorali per darsi stabilità, incrementando il ritmo.  
Mugugna e sospira, si morde il labbro inferiore e incolla lo sguardo al mio, accetto la sfida e non cedo sotto quegli occhi languidi e quelle labbra gonfie, si impegna di più inarcando la schiena ed eseguendo affondi più profondi si lecca le labbra: vuole farmi cedere. Vuole che gema a mia volta, che cada nella sua rete e mi lasci andare, ma no: questa volta devo resistergli, non cederò e non affronterò lo sguardo minatorio dei vicini domani, no signore.  
E' palesemente stizzito dal mio mutismo, mi concedo solo dei sospiri, ma non un suono e questo lo manda su tutte le furie. E adesso che fa? Si lecca ancora le dita… per cose poi dato che…!!!  
Cedo, non posso resistere anche a questo: è palesemente troppo anche per me, per Durin.  
Ce l'ha fatta alla fine a strapparmi un alto e sorpreso gemito… quelle dita le ha indirizzate verso la mia apertura e senza troppe cerimonie mi ha penetrato con un dito, fino a dove poteva spingersi, e subito dopo ha aggiunto anche l'altro, il bastardo.  
Ci sto annegando ormai, tra i gemiti, Kìli continua a muoversi sul mio sesso con un ritmo sempre più frenetico e intanto continua a penetrarmi con due dita e… perfetto: ora ha trovato anche la prostata e mi sta letteralmente mandando ai pazzi.  
Cerco di coprirmi la bocca con un braccio ma quella furia mi costringe a toglierlo con una manata, ha vinto e vuole godersi il suo premio, questo è ovvio, ma diamine vorrei tenermi quella poca dignità che mi resta.  
Resisto poco, pochissimo a quel trattamento e dopo l'ennesimo colpo alla prostata e l'ennesimo affondo di Kìli cedo, vengo, vengo dentro di lui e non avrei nemmeno avuto la lucidità per cercare di togliermi prima, ma del resto è quello che vuole. Evidentemente appagato dal suo trionfo Kìli si sfiora, quanto basta per raggiungere l'apice del piacere e sporcarsi tutto l'addome col suo stesso seme.

Sono sfinito, sopraffatto e vinto, sì, vinto per l'ennesima volta dall'incontenibile malizia di mio fratello.  
Me lo ripeto ogni volta, e lo faccio anche ora, che la prossima volta resisterò, che la prossima volta me ne andrò a dormire, che la prossima volta non lo porterò alla taverna… ma finisce sempre che sono io ad insistere ad uscire e offrirgli la prima pinta.  
Forse dovrei farmi un esame di coscienza e ammettere che la prima parte del gioco la guido proprio io, che forse questo non è altro che un tacito accordo per condurci a questa situazione, forse… be' non credo che Kìli si sia mai realmente ubriacato.


End file.
